The Brave New World
by Raven Chaos
Summary: Chapter 5 is up. Not my best work, but it's still my first project. An action with the whole cast, including an original character. Will Lillith fall into the hands of the Dark Seele?
1. Default Chapter

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION  
Brave New World  
  
  
Fanfiction by Raven Chaos  
ravenkoruki@aol.com  
  
  
Disclaimer: ...I don't own Evangelion, plain and simple, so don't sue me, I have   
nothing you want.   
Also, this quotes some things from comics books I've read...please, Marvel, DC, or   
Image, don't sue me.  
  
  
Scenario: This tale is based a year or so after the death of Koaru, or Kaworu   
(not sure of the spelling   
of it). During a strange event that followed involving Lillith and Rei, a rip   
in the stream of time was   
cut, and all that was done was undone. Those who died in the years of fighting   
the Angels were brought   
back to life. Shinji found Kaworu, now human, in Central Dogma alive and well.   
It seemed almost too good to be true, with everything back to a normal pace.   
But the threat of the   
Angels still exist. It's at this time that NERV seeks out Kojiro, the 7th child.  
This story takes place after these events.  
This little thing of fiction has a little something for everyone. Romance,   
Action, Drama, Comedy, and I'll actually try my hand at a li'l bit of lemon in there.   
Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Squirrels and Coconuts.  
Author's note: I send my regards to Marvel Comics and Joe Kelly for the comic book   
Deadpool, who inspired the dialogue about "Squirrels and Coconuts".  
  
  
  
  
The hallways of the NERV headquarters always had an eerie stillness to them...  
you rarely saw anyone walking down the cooridors, and when you did, it was like you   
were afraid to be seen so you stayed quiet as possible.  
This small theory played back in Shinji Ikari's mind as he found himself lost   
once again. After the event of the supposed 3rd Impact, NERV HQ had to undergo a   
dramatic re-design and   
cooridor replacement.   
Shinji sighed and decided to give his weary feet a break and paused to sit on   
a nearby bench by a   
seriously out of place potted plant.   
"...Reminds me of myself." he said to himself. A thing of natural beauty in a   
man-made labyrinth of   
dismay and emotionless void. That described him well. He always hated his place here.   
He wasn't like the   
others. Rei actually smiled more and talked full conversations these days. Asuka....  
well, some things never   
change. Kaworu...likewise...but Shinji just shrugged that off...so what if another   
boy was in love with him?   
Or was it another kind of love? What if he wants to have sex with me one day? What   
would Asuka think? Or Misato for that matter?  
"Hey! Listen to me when a superior Pilot talks to you!" Shinji 'ack'ed as a   
rolled up paper tapped him   
on the head, stirring him from his mental panic. Kojiro stood over him, that wide   
grin threatening to slice   
his face in two. He could have been Kaworu's twin if it wasn't for his green eyes   
and brown hair. He was garbed   
in his customized plug suit, which looked like the body frame of his Eva,  
"Huh? ...did you say something, Kojiro?" Shinji shook his head and could've   
sworn he heard a rattle in there.  
"I said..." Kojiro cup his hands around Shinji's ear. "DOC AKAGI SAYS SYNCH   
TESTS IN 15 MINUTES!!!!!"  
Now Shinji's head reeled as Kojiro's supposed war cry echoed through his ear   
canals.  
"Got it this time? C'mon, I'll show ya the way...It's not where it used to   
be." Kojiro practically dragged   
the younger Pilot.  
  
  
The usual Scenario....all five pilots in their plugs, just sitting there,   
waiting for something to   
happen. How else could you describe a Synch Test? It was almost pointless too.   
It doesn't take a genius to   
pilot an Eva Unit! Hell, even Baka Shinji aced it on his first try!  
"Asuka, your Attention levels dropping...Mind keeping an open mind about   
that? We don't want to have   
to scrape you off the plug wall when we do the LCL test." Dr. Ritsuko Akagi spoke   
to the fiery haired pilot   
through the com.  
Asuka snapped to attention. Okay, so you did have to do something...sit there   
and make sure you keep   
perfect mental stillness when they run the LCL test, of course if you didnt, the   
pressure would cause your   
head to pop, so you just sit there in pefect bordedom...which was less fun then   
spending the night at   
Wonder Girls house.  
  
On the deck of the observation area, Maya tapped frantically at her keyboard,   
occasionally cussing   
under her breath.  
"Problem, kid?" Ritsuko asked.  
"Gah! This damn keyboard sticks too much! I can't get any proper reading on it!"   
Maya backed off and sighed.  
Ritsuko arched a brow and tapped a key. Didn't stick. She tapped another one.   
Nothing. "Are you sure, Maya?"  
"I'm postive, Senpei..." she tapped a key that had stuck before. Nothing.   
"What the...?"  
Laughter could be heard from Com 0.5.  
"Kojiro......." Maya growled. Then, suddenly, all her keys on her board retracted   
and popped back up, then   
repeated the process.  
"Just having a little fun, Maya...Don't get your panties in a twist." Kojiro   
calmed down his laughter   
and sighed.   
Maya shook her head and went back to processing files.  
"You have time for that sort of thing after the tests, Mr. Lister." Ritsuko was   
the only one who called   
Kojiro by his last name, Lister. "See me after the tests."  
"Mmm mmm mm...Someone got in trouble..." Kaworu mused from his plug.  
"Bite me, Nagisa. You wouldn't know a good prank if it jumped up and bit you   
in the ass." Kojiro sat back   
in his plug, pondering once again why his plug smelled like a bad nosebleed.  
"Watch the language there, kid." Ritsuko got onto him again.  
Kojiro made a face with the monitor off and hit a switch on his right wrist grid.  
As Ritsuko took a seat, she jerked up instantly as her chair sent electric shocks   
to her bum. Now all but   
Rei and Asuka, who thought this was totally imature, were laughing their heads off.  
"...I fail to understand how delivering electric shocks can be found as amusing."   
Rei pondered.  
"Don't think to hard about it, Wonder Girl...only a twisted, immature, perverted   
male mind could think   
something like that was funny." Asuka huffed.  
"Yeah, puberty's been kind to you too, sweetheart." Kojiro's face popped up on   
Asuka's monitor.  
  
  
Afterwards, Ristuko gave Kojiro a little talking two, which was pointless, because   
chances were he'd do   
the same thing next time.  
"How'd you do that anyway?" Kaworu asked as the five met in the lounge outside   
the testing room.  
"...Used my device scrambler on his plug suit to malfunction the keyboard and   
redirect it's control to my   
data-wrist...and I used my data-jack system to pinpoint the chair and used the   
nearby computer terminal to sneak   
in a large amount of voltage...a complex system." Kojiro said proudly as he took   
a swig of from his can of soda.  
"Sounds like a lot of math..." Shinji said as he grabbed a soda from the   
nearby machine.  
"Yeah, I don't care much for it either..." Kojiro sighed.  
"And it sounds completely childish if you ask me!" Asuka had that tone again,   
obviously still upset over the   
puberty crack. Kojiro rolled his eyes and waited for it, her little ego-driven speach   
about how she's better than the   
other 4 incompetent pilots...he also took this pause to come up with a clever retort.  
"I mean, fooling with her keyboard! Big deal! I would've blacked out the whole   
room! You always do things no one   
cares about! And shocking her butt really takes the cake! How do you expect to get a   
girlfriend if you act like such   
a...a...Moron! You're like Shinji sometimes, I swear it!"  
"Hey..." Shinji looked up from his comic book.  
"Don't make me get started about the time I caught you and the Albino Wonder   
over there in the bathroom last   
week!" Asuka pointed her finger at the two.  
Kaworu hung his head and Shinji hid his face.  
"You even do that in battle!" Asuka went on. The point about the battle was   
almost pointless, since they only   
these days practiced in a VR chamber. "Yeah, throw a flash bomb at an enemy mech   
who's carrying a railgun and a   
blaster cannon! You're lucky you don't get killed! PLUS you hog all the glory when   
it's over! I can't believe how   
NERV thinks you're so damn special! Big deal! I could pilot that toothpick of an   
Eva of yours with my eyes shut!"   
Now she was trespassing into the realm of insult.  
Kojiro studied her face, wearing that 'Is that it?'look.  
"Just who the hell do you think you are?" She put her hands on her hips,   
looking down on the older pilot.  
Kojiro started laughing.  
"...hehheh...HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! oh god...stop!....oh, my   
sides are hurting!!....woo hoo!!!!"   
He fell off the bench he was sitting on. Passerby's stopped to watch the pilot   
roll on the floor with laughter,   
thinking perhaps the long tests had finally broken him.  
"What's so damn funny!?" Asuka growled.  
Kaworu and Shinji hid in a nearby closet and Rei simply backed away down   
the hall.  
Kojiro calmed down and got up.  
"Three words, toots ...Squirrels and Coconuts." He said when his chuckling   
stopped.  
Asuka gave him a confused look. "What?!"  
Kojiro sat back down on the bench, looking Asuka in the eye and giving her a   
dry grin. "Ever see that   
cartoon where that Squirrel tries to eat a coconut? ...Chuck Jones, I think....Anywho,   
this retarded squirrel   
thinks this coconut is the motherload of all acorns, so he tries to bite into it   
and breaks his incisors...then   
he tries cracking it. He uses jackhammers, chainsaws, a nail in a board...nothing   
works. So finally, this moronic   
squirrel carries this sucker up to the top of the Empire State Building back in   
the States. He heaves that thing   
off and it hits the ground like a 5 ton weight....and Crack! it's shell peels back...  
you know what's inside?   
Another shell to crack..."  
By now everyone was back to their orignal spots, not fearing Asuka's wrath   
anymore. Asuka herself was busy   
trying to decipher this load of bull Kojiro was feeding her.  
"What's yer point?" She asked.  
"That Squirrel goes through all that to crack the shell, only to find another   
shell to crack...That squirrel   
is in Cartoon Hell...That Squirrel is me. Every time I get a shot at doing something   
good, I do it...and it gets me   
nowhere, just like that squirrel...and, after a few months, the cartoon reruns and   
I try again...and again...and   
again...and again...and again."  
Kojiro got up and took off to change back into his clothes, folding his arms   
behind his back. "Again...and   
again....and again...and again..."  
This left Asuka stunned. She never truly had been outdone in the logic   
department, and now she was outdone   
by a rookie Pilot! The embarassment was overwhelming.  
"...I do believe Kojiro-kun has stumped you, Asuka..." Rei said  
Asuka glared at the icy-haired girl, the delivered a hard stare at Shinji,   
then hissed and stomped off to change.  
"...Does she always do that?" Kaworu pondered.  
"...Always." Shinji sighed.  
  
  
  
Scene: Misato's apartment, 7:00 pm.  
  
  
Shinji was sitting on the couch watching some show on new inventions. It was   
indeed the only interesting   
thing on at that time of night. Asuka was at the table doing homework, occasionally   
asking Shinji the meaning   
of a certain kanji symbol she was unfamiliar with. It was only at this time of the   
afternoon the two got along   
just fine. No fighting, no quarreling, no shouting. Just yes and no answers and the   
occasional explanation.  
"...Shinji...?" Asuka asked after a few minutes of silence.  
"Yeah?" Shinji turned to face Asuka over the couch.  
"...What Kojiro said today...About the squirrel and the coconut..." Asuka had   
that thoughtful frown on her face.  
"What about it?"  
"What do you think he means by 'Trying and not getting anywhere'?"  
Shinji thought. "...The way I see it, it means he tries his hardest, but it   
does no good to the situation...  
like when we met him in combat a few months back...yeah, he helped...but he didn't   
defeat the monster...he simply   
was another gun to shoot while Rei detonated a Sonic Grenade...He's simply thinks   
he's the guy in the background in   
an action movie shooting at the bad guys but not taking any of them down."  
Asuka thought this over. "...you think he see's himself like that?"  
"Well...you did ask who he thought he was..." Shinji smirked and looked back   
at the TV. Now the host was showing   
off some automatic Beer Opener.  
Asuka was silent again, just sitting there at the table, pondering.   
  
  
  
  
Scene: Elsewhere, a park of some sort.  
  
  
  
Ah, the night...what better place to be when your plotting against an organization!  
Koruki walked quietly through the park, keeping his eyes open for sight of his contact.  
He soon met up with two other men, garbed in black and concealed in shadow.  
"You have your mission...?" One asked.  
"Of course...Send out the Monster, incompasitate Lister, take out the other   
pilots, make off with Lillith   
before the smoke clears, all in order...right?" Koruki ran off the objectives.  
"Correct...we won't allow screw ups like our last agent." The other man said.  
"I don't screw up, gentlmen...now if you'll excuse me, the red light district   
is calling my name." Koruki turned   
and headed off down the oppostie path.  
As the man left into the darkness of night, the two men faced west to gaze at   
the cities night lights.  
"...That fool takes things too lightly. He'll be dead before he can get into   
NERV."  
"...Forget him. By next week, this will all be ours."  
"...hmm...I just hope that fool knows what he's doing."  
"Don't worry about it...I already put in the call that we found our pawn."  
"...'Nothing depicted in the Dead Sea scrolls may occur...this will teach the   
old men a lesson'...heh heh...  
Indeed...Seele will have it's revenge on you yet, Gendo Ikari..."  
"C'mon, before someone see's us...It's a brave new world out there, Kaiser...  
and it's just waiting for us to   
come and get it."  
  
  
  
End Chapter one.  
Please review this so I know I'm on the right track.  
No Flames. Never got one, don't know what they are, afraid to find out.  
  
  
  
Next time: Chapter 2- "Trapped!"  



	2. Brave New World 2

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION  
Brave New World  
  
  
Fanfiction by Raven Chaos  
ravenkoruki@aol.com  
  
  
Disclaimer: ...I don't own Evangelion, plain and simple, so don't sue me, I have nothing you want. Also, this quotes some things from comics books I've read...please, Marvel, DC, or Image, don't sue me.  
  
Author's note: I recieved a review that the character of Kojiro is me and this is a self-insertion fic. Nope. Not a chance. Kojiro has an ego, I don't. I suffer from shyness, Kojiro has half a mind to run around naked during a rainstorm in Time Square, New York City. Nuff said.  
  
  
Chapter two: Kojiro and Rei- Love in the VR Chamber!...or "Trapped!"  
  
  
  
  
Scene: Kojiro and Rei's apartment, 6:00am.  
  
  
Kojiro awoke...at least that's how it seemed...he was never too sure about anything in the morning...except the fact he always had a crick in his back and had the mental synch of a newborn until 6:30, after his cartoons and breakfast. That was his ritual. Moments later, his legs forced him out of bed and into the bathroom. The sight of his face in the mirror at this time of the day played tricks on his sensitive psyche.  
"...Oon Gawa..."he mummbled as he fumbled for his toothbrush.  
"...what does that mean?" a soft female voice that made Kojiro melt on impact reached his ears.  
"Huh? What?" he spun around, almost falling onto the blue tile floor.  
"You said...'Oon Gawa'...what does that mean?" Rei, garbed in her nighty, stood in the doorway.  
"Oh...umm..." Kojiro kick-started his puttering brain to find the meaning of his moniker 'Wake-Up' phrase.  
"...Oon Gawa...uh...it's kinda like sayin' ...'Good Morning'..." Kojiro scratched his head.  
"Oh...then Oon Gawa, Kojiro-kun..." Rei vanished from the doorway.  
"Oooh, I want her..." Kojiro sighed and rested his head on the cool surface of the sink.  
  
  
Scene: Not too much later, Ritsuko's office.  
  
  
"...So what do we have sceduled for today?" Misato Katsuragi inquired as she took her first of coffee. Her hair was a frazzled mess. Her face untouched by makeup, but was in dire need of some. Her uniform was poorly put on, making one amazed she even got an arm in one sleeve.   
"VR tests...like we do every thursday." Ritsuko without looking back from her computer, typing away like a Stephen Hawkings on acid on some program connected to the Magi System.  
Misato groaned and slumped in a chair. "...Please tell me there's a time limit this time..."  
Ritsuko was silent.  
Misato sighed and hung her head. "...God knows how long those kids can go..."  
"Let's hope Kojiro and Asuka get along this time...Unit 0.7's damage to it's right foot and thigh just finished being repaired." Ritsuko finished a cigarette and lit another. "Didn't you go see Kaji last night?"  
No response.  
"Misato?"  
Nothing.  
"Major?"  
The sound of snoring was heard.  
"...Sigh..."  
  
  
Scene: Locker Room.  
  
  
"...So, what'd you and the Bitch in Red do last night?" Kaworu asked as he changed into his plug suit. "Hopefully it was more interesting than my night with Lea..."  
"...Who's Lea?" Shinji asked, hitting the switch on his own suit. "...and since when are you dating...?" he added, almost in a mutter.  
"Ha ha...very funny, Mr. Ikari...I happen to be very popular with the ladies." Kaworu huffed.  
"Yeah, pull the other string and it plays La Bamba." Kojiro stuck his head out of the shower room and quickly got into his own suit, being the kind of guy who was none to proud of dressing with other guys. "I hear it's time for another VR test today...Let's pray Asuka isn't still mad 'cause I groped her Eva in there..." He hit the switch. "How the hell was I supposed to know she could feel it?"  
"...Well, I will say that was one of your major downfalls..." Kaworu said as he shut his locker. "But I think the topper was when you lit that whole crate of Flash Bombs off and took out half the VR sensors for 5 hours...It's a miracle any of us can still see after that. "  
"...Don't remind me...I'm still taking eye medications...Do remember I was grosse-point-blank of those things..." Kojiro sighed.  
"All pilots reoprt for VR test simulation." the call came over the comm.  
"Showtime..." Kaworu said.  
  
  
Scene: NERV VR chamber.  
  
  
"Okay, here's the set-up..." Ritsuko said over the speakers. "You'll be tested for accuracy against multiple targets and resourcefulness. This time around, there will be fewer battery units in the area, so use the most of your Eva's power reserves wisely and efficiently. This will show us if you're capable to go over enemy lines if the time ever comes for that."  
Ritsuko stuck a hand in her pocket to fetch the data-card with the VR City Simulation Data and Enemy Unit Data. The only things she coud find was a half stick if lipstick and a pack of smokes.  
"That's odd...Where's the disc?" She looked around. The only other person in the room was a crewman going over some files.  
"Hey you, have you seen a blue disc anywhere?" She asked.  
The man pulled his cap over his eyes. "...Blue, you say? ...I think I picked it up..." He produced a blue disc from his orange suit, handing it to her without turning to face her.  
She took the disc and examined it. Yeah, it was the VR simulation disc alright...  
"How'd you get this?" She asked.  
"...Oh, I thought it was one of my music CD's...sorry for the mix up." He nodded to her and headed out the door.  
"Odd..." Ritsuko shrugged and inputted the Data. "Okay, gang...Games begin in 5 minutes."  
As Koruki left the room, he whipped off the cap, letting his long yellow hair drape along his shoulders. A grin cut across his face, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.  
"...Nighty night, Pilots..."He laughed.   
  
  
  
"Simulation Type: Tokyo 0.3.  
"Enemy Targets: Mech units, Angel simulations.  
"Time Limit: none.  
"Scoring Based: Accruacy, resources.  
"Simulation: Begin.  
  
  
"Alrighty...two Orions Units to the left flank..." Kojiro observed. "Me and Ayanami will take sniper positions for the time being during the first wave!"  
"...Grr! He always takes Sniper Position!" Asuka growled. "...Oh, alright...me and the Albino Wonder will take recon! Shinji! ....uh....Just shoot em when you see em!"  
Eva 0.1 stood there as the others took position in the VR City. Something wasn't right...When was the Cities sky bright red? He shrugged it off and took position behind a building with Unit 0.1's new Katana Blade. "...Okay...bring it on!"  
  
Kojiro and Rei laid their Eva's on there bellies on a wide building, perfectly concealed from enemy sight from left, right, and center. The only way you could possibly see them were if you used Heat-Goggles.  
"...Any targets?" Kojiro asked.  
"...No...only one recon scout...Langely seems to be on it's trail though." Rei said.  
Kojiro smirked. Then he looked up. Red sky...odd...it was usually just plain blue.  
"Kojiro-Kun! We've been spotted!" Rei said in panic as she shot off a few rounds.  
"Damn!" Kojiro swerved around, pulling off a few more shots.  
  
  
  
Shinji knelt down behind a low building structure. Two Loki units were nearby, judging by the sound distance of their clanking.  
He checked his sytem status...He had 15 minutes until he needed to find a battery unit to recharge. Suddenly, the clanking went away. So much for a few additional points on his record.  
"Hey, Idiot!" Asuka hailed him on his com. "It's Asuka! Pick up!"  
"Shinji here...What's up?" Shinji asked, scanning the area for the two units that he lost.  
"...there's....ugh.....damn....the...pressure...............Shin.....ji.............." the com went dead.  
"Asuka?!" Shinji felt a ping of panic overcome him.  
The Eva's emergency com picked up his call. "I'm sorry, the pilot you are trying to reach has ejected. Please try again later. Thank you."  
  
  
"Kojiro! Ayanami! Something's wrong with Asuka!" Shinji's voice came over the com.  
"...What?" Kojiro thumbed through the Eva's PC system to pinpoint Unit 0.2. No doubt about it. The Eva was on it's back, stuck in a postion where it was clutching it's neck, from what the scan was able to produce. A further scan showed the ejected plug on a building roof nearby.  
"Nah, I'm sure she's fine." Kojiro resumed position.  
"No, I'm serious...she was complaining of pressure! And I can't get a hold of Kaworu!"  
"Ikari, calm down...I'm sure it's nothing."  
No response.  
"Shinji?" Kojiro turned in his plug to face the com screen, which now showed static.  
Silence.  
"Ikari-kun?" Rei asked.  
"I'm sorry, the pilot you are trying to reach has ejected. Please try again. Thank you."  
  
  
Ritsuko looked up from her computer when a red light caught her attention. With a swift kick to the floor, she maneuvered her swivel chair to the VR main terminal.  
"Computer, name status." she commanded.  
"Error in the system."  
Ristuko arched a brow. "What kind of error?"  
"Virus has entered the program. All Eva's rendered inoperable. VR simulation paused until Virus has cleared. Virus cleansing may take 29 hours."  
"Damn..." she jumped from her chair to get help. Any one would do. She also made a note to find the man who gave her that disc.  
  
  
  
  
"I don't like this, Rei...I can't get a hold of the others..." Kojiro sat down his Eva's gun and let the android sit up. "...It's too quiet out...I haven't seen an enemy units in close to five minutes."  
"Correct. The simulation should not stop the enemy waves unless it was paused through the main system." Rei said with a calm tone. "Perhaps the system has errored."  
"Hmm...maybe..." Kojiro switched visual to heat scan. Nothing. Only the wire frame from the VR structures came visible in heat mode.  
"Ugh!...Ko...Kojiro! ...................................." Ayanami's paniced voice shook Kojiro away from his observations.  
"Ayanami?" Kojiro swerved his Eva's head in the direction of his partner.  
Unit 0.0 lay on it's back, thrashing wildly, clutching at it's neck. It arched it's back and the entry plug shot out like a bullet, crashing into a nearby structure.  
"Hold on, Rei...what the hell is.....urk!" Kojiro dropped the Eva's control handles. The LCL suddenly became cloudy. The pressure was overwelming. He grabbed at his neck, feeling as if he was being choked. With one hand, he smashed the emergency abort switch, and soon the pressure vanished instantly. Kojiro blacked out before he hit the wall.  
  
  
  
"The simulation was hacked??" Misato asked as she and Ritsuko, followed by tech support, return to the empty command area.  
"That's my theory. That bastard who handed me that disc must have implanted some sort of virus in the data...The simulation is completely inoperable...Not even the Magi can open it back up." Ritsuko returned to her chair, bringing up the simulation status screen.  
"What about the pilots??" Misato was ready to tear things apart.  
"...We can't get a proper reading, but it seems they've all ejected." Maya called from her station. "What the...odd. It just started back up..."  
"Oh...well, then we can get things back to normal..." Ritsuko turned to access the man screen.  
The screens on all nearby PC terminal's went black.  
Then, in big red letters, the words "L-I-L-L-I-T-H" appeared.  
"Oh, hell...this can't be good..." Misato sighed.  
"Maya, what can you get on this?" Ritsuko asked.  
"It's no use! The whole system is being blocked!"  
  
  
  
"...Ayanami...you okay?" Kojiro pulled the icy-haired girl from her plug. The wreck around them smoked and flamed. It was almost too real to be VR.  
Rei was silent. Out like a light. Kojiro wrapped his arms around her and pulled her where they would be safe if any other strange effect occured.  
"Let's pray the others are alright." he said, looking out towards the pretend horizon.  
  
  
Shinji, Asuka, and Kaworu sat amongst the rubble on the building Kaworu's Eva had wrecked.  
"Shit! Dammit!" Asuka hissed as she kicked at debris on the ground. "What the fuck is going on up there?! What the hell happened?!!?"  
"Calm down, Langely...I'm sure this is just a slight mix-up." Kaworu sighed as he drew his knee's up to his chest. "...I'm sure everything's under control..."  
"...Boy, you sound confident." Asuka grunted.  
Shinji was silent.  
Kaworu looked up, where a cloud hung in perfect stillness. It wasn't even in an interesting shape. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. The cloud was shifting north.  
"Guys, I think the system just started up again." Kaworu tapped Shinji on the head to wake him.  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon, Rei....wake up!" Kojiro grew frustrated as the girl lay comotose.  
Kojiro sat there, pondering, watching a small bug scuttle across the piece of wreckage near him.  
"..." a thought came to him. He looked over to where Rei layed. Almost like Snow White. And how did the prince wake Snow White up?  
Kojiro considered it. She was out. No one was around that he could tell.  
"Alrighty..." he more or less fell from his perch than anything else. He came up to her and brushed her hair from her face. Even out of commition, she maintained her angelic beauty. He always hoped this sort of moment would be under more...enjoyable surcumstances...like with candles and dinner...not a fouled-up VR test and a cumcussion.  
Still, he wouldn't probably get a better chance.  
*Center the target...pull the trigger...* the thought repeated in the back of his mind. *Center the target...Pull the trigger...*  
He bent down over her face. Well...she was breathing...that much he knew. Carpe' Diem. He gently kissed her on the lips. If she was awake, this would have been much better. Still...take what you can get.  
So, there Kojiro was. Bent over a comotose girl, locking lips with her. After what seemed like hours on end, he pulled back, hoping his Prince Charming powers had any effect.  
She twitched her eyebrows like she was having a bad dream. Rei's eye twitch a moment again, then opened, her red eyes burning into Kojiro's.  
Kojiro gave her a sheepish grin. Rei frowned at him. "What happened, Kojiro-kun?" she asked.  
"Oh...uh...I...nothing...You had a nasty bump on the head, so I pulled you under here where it's safe..." Kojiro lied, fearing that if he told the truth, she'd break his jaw.  
Rei nodded. Then, she rose up a little and leaned against him.  
"...Rei?" Kojiro wondered if she was sick.  
"...I'm tired...I want to sleep." She nuzzled her cheeck against his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
The whole command room above the testing chamber was in chaos. At each terminal, at least 10 techs were fiddeling away, trying to break through the virus's barrier on the VR system drives. The only things that could get through were the pilot terminal devices and the main hatchway. The only problem there was that you couldn't open the hatch without risking the VR structures turning on itself from the sudden exposure and causing the mother of all backdrafts, taking out the pilots, Eva's, and half of HQ. This was the major downfall of having access to the ultimate VR system...a system so real it could turn on itself.  
"...So, if we dare tamper with it from the outsdie while it's on, it'll explode?" Misato was close to strangeling Ritsuko. "Who the hells devised this bullshit?!"  
"Major, we have no time for this! For all we know, the pilots are in grave danger if we don't re-access the system!" Ritsuko didn't bother turn away from her terminal.  
"And how in god's name do you intend on doing that!?" Misato growled.  
"...We don't know yet..."  
"Figures..."  
Suddenly, a tech hurried to them. "Major! The sensors that are still working just picked up something moving about the VR chamber."  
"What was it? One of the pilots?" Misato asked.  
"No ma'am..." he looked paniced.   
"Then what is it?!" Misato snapped.  
"...It was an Angel..."  
  
  
  
  
  
End chapter 2.  
  
Next Chapter: "Battle of Fantasy" or "Form of the mind"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Brave New World 3

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION  
Brave New World  
  
  
  
Fanfiction by Raven Chaos  
ravenkoruki@aol.com  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or anything other owned   
property mentioned in this series....blah blah blah...don't   
sue me, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
  
Author's Note: ...I'm not wearing any underpants while I type   
this, and I like it! Oh, yeah, also look for my next work of   
fiction "Ranma 1/2's Army of Darkness" in your favorite fanfiction   
sites Crossover section near you.  
  
  
  
Chapter three:"Battle of Fantasy" or "Form of the Mind"  
  
  
  
  
  
Previosly: The pilots find themselves trapped inside NERV's very own VR program. The program   
has been hacked with a mysterious virus tittled "Lillith". When all seems to be well and over, the system   
unleashes what is believed to be an Angel into the system.   
  
  
  
Rei nestled into Kojiro's arms, drooping faster into sleep. Kojiro didn't mind her sleeping in his   
arms...it was just the fact this all could have been under better circumstances...like his bedroom. He sighed   
and let things be. Rei was still tired, and he still had to figure out what the hell was going on. Also, he worried   
about the other pilots.  
"Kojiro?" Rei opened her eyes again.  
"Hmm?"  
"...I hear something." She leaned forward out of Kojiro's arms, tilting her head to the side, letting her ear's   
test the air.  
Kojiro watched her, then mimiced her position. All he could hear were VR insects nearby, loud thundering  
footsteps, bugs chirping in the grass...? Loud footsteps?  
Kojiro turned in the sounds direction. There, in the horizon, stood an Angel...No doubt about it.   
No mech unit could look so grotesque.  
For what could be seen, it stood on three thin legs with forked feet. The body that rested on these insectoid   
legs was shaped like a triangle, with long tentacles shooting out from it's shoulders. Attached to each tentacle were   
a set of blades, probably capable of ripping an Evangelion to pieces if given the chance. On the body frame was a   
beak-like face, below that was the scarlet core that had been long been used to distinguish Angels.  
"...Oooh boy..." Kojiro swallowed. He swerved on his rear, making a dash to where his ejected plug lay.  
"...What are you doing, Kojiro?" Rei asked.  
"...Punching a line to Shinji's plug...hopefully he's still in the area." Kojiro said as he punched in a number code   
into the plugs emergency phone.  
  
  
  
The silence that fell among Asuka, Shinji, and Kaworu was interupted by the loud ringing coming from one of the plugs.  
Asuka looked back, then to the others.  
Shinji shook his head. Kaworu did likewise.  
Asuka growled, then extended her arm, her hand in a fist.  
The two boys looked puzzeled, then understood. Both stretched out their fists and the game commenced.  
"Rock" Asuka declared.  
"...Rock" Kaworu said.  
"..." Shinji sighed. "Scissors..."  
  
Shinji crawled to his plug and picked up the reciever on his emergency phone. "Hello?"  
"Ikari?! It's Kojiro! Listen! We gotta get the Eva's runnin' again! An Angels on the warpath!" Kojiro's paniced   
voice came.  
"What? An Angel? ...It's just a simulation, Kojiro. It's nothing to worry about. The system's probably close to being   
fixed."  
"No, I'm serious! This thing tried to take a swipe at us! ..." A silence fell. "Ayanami! Get down!" more shouts were   
heard with the sounds of chaos. "Still there, Shinji? ...Okay, listen...we're about 5 or 7 blocks from your position,   
I think! Get to your Eva's and get 'em started if ya can!"  
"B...but they're out of commision! They won't start!" Shinji shouted over the din in the phones background.  
"Well, hotwire the damn things then! Just hurry!" Kojiro snapped. The line went dead.   
"...Who was it? Ritsuko?" Kaworu asked.  
"N..no...we goota hurry to the Eva's and get them started..." Shinji hurried past them.  
"What?! You idiot! The Eva's are out like a light!" Asuka hollered after him.  
"Well...We'll just hotwire them then!" Shinji called back.  
  
  
  
  
Kojiro and Rei made a mad dash to their Eva's...problem being how the heck were they gonna get their   
plugs back into them?  
Kojiro and Rei ducked under his Eva's hand for cover as the Angel passed them. They could hear the beast   
snorting at the air, trying to sniff them out.  
Kojiro looked around, his mind racing. He looked at the data-jack on his arm...The VR structures were made   
of high density particles of light made ultra stable for VR testing use. If he could somehow transfer the VR energy into   
his Eva, he could probably control it by remote control. The other problem was the fact of how would he get the power   
into his jack, and from his jack to the Eva.  
"Dammit...I'm out of idea's but I'm working on it...Rei, you got any smart bits?" He asked.  
"...Perhaps we wait for Shinji." Rei said in a very calm tone.  
"...Uh, Rei...are you nuts?!"  
"...You obviously do not know the potential history of Unit 0.1." Rei gave him what looked like a   
'just-you-watch' smile.   
  
  
  
  
  
Shinji got to his Eva, then realized he couldn't pilot without his plug. "Dammit! Kojiro, you idiot!"  
Asuka sighed. "Well, this was perfect..."  
Shinji's mind ran in circles trying to figure out how to get this thing moving.  
He climbed up to where his plug had been. Only the empty canal, dark and gloomy.   
"Shinji! Get down from there!" Asuka shouted to him. "You'll kill yourself!"  
Shinji gazed down the vacant channel. What he had in mind was a long shot...but it had to work. He took a deep   
breath...and jumped in.  
"He's nuts!!!" Asuka started to climb up to the hatch.  
  
  
Shinji slid down the sleek metal chute, landing in perfect darkness at it's bottom. All he could hear around him was   
the echo of his breathing and perfect stillness. In this darkness, Shinji knelt and prayed.  
"...Mother...I know you're here...Please help me..."  
  
  
Asuka growled to herself as she approached the empty hatch. Suddenly the ground thundered and the Angel came   
into view. Asuka paused for a moment to let the imminent danger soak in.  
She screamed and fell from where she was climbing, crashing into the crash hard. Kaworu hurried to her side, making   
sure she was alright.  
"Are you okay, Asuka-chan?" Kaworu helped her to her feet.  
"Yeah yeah....ow....I'm fine...Shinji....ah, dammit! We gotta help him!" Asuka shook the stars from her head and   
ignored the pain in her butt.  
"Asuka...I don't think that'll be necessary..." Kaworu looked at Unit 0.1, still frozen in the position of holding   
it's throat.  
  
  
The angel lumbered across the land, finally coming upon the downed Eva. It's vacant eye sockets in the facial   
structure seemed to size up the purple horned android.  
It's pause was long. Then it's shoudlers arched and it leapt high into the air, nearly scraping the VR chambers "sky".   
It came down, it's blades aiming directly for the robots heart.  
Unit 0.1's eyes snapped open and with lightening reflexes rolled out of the way, letting the Angel smash into   
the building it had previous rested on.  
Sparing no moment to reflect, the Eva grabbed the Angel by it's beak, twisting and pulling, loud snaps and cracks   
emitting into the air. It's other hand reared up and pummeled the beak into the soft black body frame, blood spewing in all   
directions.  
  
  
"I'll be damned! He did it!" Kojiro cheered as he and Rei watched from their rooftop. "kick it's ass Shinji!"  
"I...hope Shinji-kun will be alright." Rei said, a hint of worry in her voice.  
"...Oh, I doubt it he'll fail." Kojiro grinned.  
"You were the one who said he was nuts."  
"Ah, but a good kind of nuts!"  
  
  
  
Unit 0.1 continued to work on the Angel, plunging it's blood-clad fist into it's body. With each furious punch, the   
eva growled and hissed as the Angel simply took the beating, only occasionally letting it's tentacles thrash about wildly.  
  
The Eva reared back, it's chest heaving from it's workout. Blood covered nearly all it's front. It's eyes glowed an   
angry red as it marveled at it's victims carcass.  
Then, as if only playing possum, a blade snapped around it's neck, squeezing tighter and tighter around the Eva's   
neck.The Eva howled as it clawed at the tantacle, pulling and yanking to no avail. Finally, it found the Prog Knife   
concealed in it's shoulder and hacked at the tentacle, the remnents falling to the ground. With itself back in action,   
the Eva stabbed and slashed into the bleeding Angel's chest, it's bones beginning to show through the black mass that   
was it's body.  
  
  
As the massacre continued, Koruki marvled at his own handiwork that created this...Angel. Even though it was   
losing and the show was nearly it's conclusion, Koruki still had one last move to make. He reached inside his outfit   
and pulled out a red disc, then inserted it into his laptop that was overlooking the hacked data.  
"Big finale, big boy...big finale..." he grinned.  
  
  
  
The knife plunged in and out of the Angel's dieing body. For all it seemed, it was as if it wasn't a simulation   
but a real Angel.Unit 0.1 almost seemed to grin as it murdered it's prey, it's mouth hanging open in a constant   
battle-cry. Finally it grew bored of gouging it to death. It was time to finish the creature once and for all. It drew   
the knife to the core, the crimson ball that seemed like the heart of all Angels. Their sweetspot. With one mighty   
thrust, the blade sunk into the core with a loud 'shunk' and blood and spark flew into the air.  
  
Asuka stood with a look of disgust and intrigue. Kaworu simply grinned. Rei had no emotional trace. Kojiro   
hollered and cheered loudly.  
  
  
Then, an explosion ripped through the angel, catching unit 0.1 in the blast. Buildings shook and the sky   
crumbled. The simulation skeletons became unraveled all around the pilots as what was done was being destroyed.  
The VR fabric was coming undone. The building Rei and Kojiro were on shattered, causing them to plummet to the   
ground. Nearby, Asuka and Kaworu saught shelter in their plugs as protection.  
  
Silence fell. Kojiro looked up. The VR simulated City was gone. All around him were the pale blue walls of   
the VR chamber. In the rooms center stood Unit 0.1...it's eyes once again dark. The angel had self destructed, tearing   
apart the system design. The Angel was reduced to a minor skeletal structure, still smoking from the blast.  
"Hot damn, I love this job!" He chuckled and collapsed on his back. Rei looked over at him, wonder what   
he found so...funny.  
  
Nearby, Asuka and Kaworu still cowered in their plugs, as if almost afraid to come out.  
  
The hatch opened and Ritsuko and Misato stormed in, accompanied by almost a whole army of officers came in.   
They saw the "Angel" and stopped dead in their trackes.  
"...Well, this should prove interesting, eh, Doctor?" Misato asked dryly.  
Ritsuko wiped her forehead with a towel, ignoring Misato. "Go see if the pilots are all right! All techs   
check on the Eva's!" She shouted orders to the officers.  
"At least they seem alright..." Maya said as she observed the scorched chamber.  
  
  
After a thorough inspection of unit 0.1, they pulled a rather shooken Shinji in the recesses of the plug hole.   
He was fast asleep when they found him, the biggest grin on his face. He stayed asleep for three days.  
  
  
Scene: a few days later, in a dark alley.  
  
  
  
"...Koruki has done well...The VR chamber is lost, and NERV now knows there is a new enemy."  
  
"Yes...Let us not get cocky. Koruki may have just lucked out. Now we move on to bigger things."  
  
"The Eva's themselves?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"...You should have seen the battle, Kaiser...it was beautiful...a battle of fantasy...Nothing was real except   
the Eva and it's Pilot."  
  
"I watched...The best I could do was watch among the panic in the control room. They knew nothing."  
  
"Of course...they only care about their precious Eva's. The will of LILLITH will not be tarnished by them. The   
way of all things will be ours soon enough."  
  
"Yes...Let us be off, Rezal...The Masters awaits."  
  
"Yes...We musn't leave SEELE waiting."  
  
  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Next Chapter: Voices in my head. 


	4. Brave New World 4

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION  
Brave New World  
  
  
  
Fanfiction by Raven Chaos  
ravenkoruki@aol.com  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or any other already owned property mentioned.  
  
  
Chapter 4: Voices in my head....or "Staring down the barrel of a Gleak"  
  
  
  
Scene: A 2nd rate apartment in Tokyo 0.3's downtown slums.  
  
  
  
Koruki delicately searched through each file he had collected from his laptop.   
NERV had done a pretty excellant job of coding their data discs. It took four passwords   
to get to the main menu area. Nothing occured that Koruki couldn't get himself passed.   
He paused after working for a few hours, rubbing his weary eyes from the too-bright   
screen. According to reports, the faux Angel had done better than planned. It was only   
meant as a light threat, but apparently the altered program had other plans. This pleased   
Koruki   
immensly, meaning everything was going well. Had the Angel simply demolished a few buildings   
and vaporized after being clobbered, that meant it was back to the drawing board.  
...Well, for now, he put the thoughts away. He had more pressing matters this time.   
Now that he had momentarily thrown NERV for a tizzy, it was time to move to step 2...The   
7th child.  
  
Kojiro Lister...a boy supposedly born in the States near New York. According to   
records, he had just made it passed his Sophmore year when NERV came knocking on his   
door. Like the other pilots, he was without any real family, just a grandfather who   
would die a year after Kojiro left. Of course, that was what the records said, and   
the fools believed what was put to the papers.  
To the ordinary eye, Kojiro appeared as your simple, non out-of-context male   
teen going through hormone stages. But to Koruki...He saw the face he had seen so   
many times in his life. Indeed, "Kojiro Lister" was merely an alias.   
  
  
  
Scene: Misato's Apartment.  
  
  
It was time for Asuka's annual monthly movie fest, where the red haired   
wonder would rent 10 movies, invite a bunch of people aiming to be her friend   
and live off what's in the fridge all weekend, leaving the living room only to   
use the bathroom and get munchies.  
Kojiro thumbed through his arch nemesis's selection this time around...a   
few romances, a Jackie Chan, something with some guy named Jet Li...Ooh, she   
rented Evil Dead, maybe she isn't so snooty after all.  
"So, Kojiro-kun, are you staying for the fest?" Misato asked as she sorted   
through the groceries she stocked on before the mayhem began.  
"Oh, maybe...depends on how Rei's feeling." Kojiro said as he took a swig   
from his lunchtime soda.  
"What?! You'd rather spend the weekend with that frozen statue than at my   
party?! You ARE an idiot!" Asuka got on Kojiro's case once more.  
"C'mere..." Kojiro motioned for her to come close as he took another swig.  
Asuka sighed and did thus as told. Kojiro opened his mouth slightly as if to   
speak. Suddenly a straight spray of saliva shot out, covering the fiery   
queen-bitch-of-the-universe's face.  
Asuka stood frozen with bewilderment for a few moments. Her face went   
from bewildered to frightened, to frightened to angry. She howled that   
she-bitch monkey screech, tried to clobber Kojiro, who had ducked just in time,   
and stormed off to her room.  
"What the heck was that?!" Misato asked.  
"Gleaked her." Kojiro said calmly.  
"...Gleaked?" Shinji looked at Kojiro as if the slightly older pilot had a   
second head growing out of his shoulder.  
"...A gleak, as we Americans call it, is the spray that emits from your mouth   
when you open your mouth slightly after taking a drink of something sugary, and press   
your tongue against the roof of your mouth and let fly." Kojiro sat back in his chair,   
feeling triumphant over his victory over the She-Bitch.  
Anyone who heard him describe this odd ritual simply stared at Kojiro as he   
thought nothing of it.  
"...Why would you do such a thing?" Rei asked.  
"...Humor." Kojiro said.  
"You do much for humor, Kojiro..." Kaworu said from behind him.  
"...That's what drives the women wild, Nagisa..." Kojiro sighed.  
"Oh...?" Suddenly, Kojiro felt a wet spray spritz on the top of his head. He   
jerked up and saw Kaworu grinning at him.  
"...You're dead!" and the chase commenced. Kojiro almost caught him, too, but   
Asuka stepped in and tripped Kojiro into a group of her female schoolmates. As the   
group crashed to the floor, Kojiro pondered...which would have been the better outcome?   
catching Nagisa or this. Several slaps wrecked that train of thought right then and there.  
  
Shinji had retreated to his room to avoid any initial chaos that would come   
from his fellow pilot and his housemate.  
He sighed as he stared out his window, watching the rain drench the city.   
It was beautiful. The quiet grey and the soft, delicate smell of the falling water.   
It was days like this that made saving the earth that much more rewarding.  
A knock pulled him away from his pondering. He turned to see Rei at his doorway.   
"Ikari...Asuka is starting the movies. She asked me to come get you." She said,   
remaining in the doorway.  
"...I'm...gonna stay here for a while..." Shinji said, resting his chin on the   
windowsill.  
"...What are you doing?" Rei tilted her head.  
*She's been asking that alot these days.* Shinji thought. "I'm watching the   
rain...it makes me feel good."  
"Oh..." Rei took a seat on the bed, following Shinji's gaze to the window.  
"Shinji-Kun...there's something I want to tell you..." Rei turned to face him.  
"Huh...?" Shinji felt a lump form in his throat as he watched her.  
  
  
  
"Geuss the idiot and wonder girl are no shows...alrighty, movie one, begin!"   
Asuka announced as her party began with some sappy romance Kojiro and Kaworu decided   
not to get involved with.  
"So, how's things going with Lea?" Kojiro asked, refilling his drink at the   
table where Kaworu and him resided with a deck of cards.  
"...Not too good. She is too...serious." Kaworu sighed.  
"...What'dya mean, 'serious'?" Kojiro arched a brow. "Does she want it in bed   
now or what?"  
"Oh,no no...nothing like that...well...maybe.....yeah." Kaworu turned red,   
which contrasted against his pale skin.  
"Oh hoooo...Reh-heh-heh-eeellly." Kojiro got that grin.  
"No, Lister...I do NOT want your advice!" Kaworu raised his hands in defense   
as if Kojiro's grin was a prog knife going for his neck.  
"C'mon! I know girls like Lea." Kojiro pleaded for his albino friend to   
accept his helping hand.  
"No, not after what happened with Hotaru!"  
"Hey, quiet back there!" Asuka growled from the couch.  
  
*...Why are you still here?*  
  
Kojiro arched a brow. "What didja say, Nagisa?"  
"Hmm? I said nothing..." Kaworu took a drink from a can of soda Shinji had   
left abandoned.  
  
*They are weaker than you...much weaker...you should be ruling them, not helping them...*  
  
"...Must be the movie...heh." Kojiro shrugged.  
  
*Come back to us, Kojiro...come back to us, and we will rule them...*  
  
Kojiro furrowed his brow in thought. It was not possible a character in   
the movie had his name. He waited a few minutes or another voice to come to him. Nothing.  
He shrugged again. "I need to lay off the late night ramen..."  
  
  
  
Not to far away...actually, it was right down the hall...  
  
"I love you, Shinji..." Rei said rested her head against the pillow.  
"But...don't you love Kojiro?" Shinji asked as he looked down at her, wiping   
the sweat from his head from the ordeal they just had.  
She nodded. "I do...but you I have known the longest, and the one I truly   
love...Kojiro...is more of a brother to me."  
Shinji nodded.  
Rei got that mischevious glint in her eyes as she pulled Shinji back under the covers.  
  
  
  
  
Scene: NERV  
  
  
"Gendo Ikari...you have much to explain to us...The reason we lost a   
multi-million dollar system and the extensive damage to the Evangelion series units."  
  
"Yes, these events are all linked to terrorist activity within our halls...  
But it is disputable on how the atagonists made their way into security level 7   
area's." Gendo said, appearing like a statue, with his hands steepled in front of   
him. "Still, we will find whoever did this...and bring them to justice."  
  
"For your sake, Commander Ikari...you had better."  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
  
As Ikari left, the members of SEELE sat about, staging act 2 of their plans.  
"Now, with the Eva's temporarily out of commision, we may begin the next phase."  
"Indeed...Ikari was a fool to not think we would be at the head of the plots   
against him and his followers."  
"It's only a matter of time, though, before he puts two and two togethor and   
decides to plot against us."  
"Of course...Ikari must be dealt with, as well as the 7th."  
"...no, the 7th is vital to our plans. We will leave him alone until his part   
has been played out to it's extent."  
  
  
  
Commander Gendo Ikari sat at his desk, mulling over SEELE's meeting with him.   
The old men were obviously up to no good. There is no way that an intruder could   
penetrate sector level 7 without being spotted as out of the obvious, unless they   
had be given clearances.  
However this played out, it involved the 7th and the 3rd, that much was known.  
"Now to explain the reports by the pilots that Shinji activated unit 0.1   
without a plug." Commander Fyutski said solemly.  
"Indeed..." Ikari sighed.  
  
  
Scene: Misato's Apartment.  
  
Night fell over the apartment complex, but you couldn't tell by the cloud cover.  
The girls were still watching movies, by this time it was a James Bond, and   
Kojiro and Kaworu had gotten fed up with playing Poker for the past few hours.  
"I'm gonna go check on Rei..." Kaworu said as he got up and headed down the   
hall to where Rei had vanished.  
  
  
The door was securely shut, but not locked when Kaworu reached Shinji's room.   
Inside the dark room, the only form was a lump under the covers, and two sets of   
breathing. It took only a moment for him to understand what was going on. Red faced   
and embarassed, he shut the door softly. And he always thought he would be the one   
to get Shinji in bed first.  
  
"You look like a ghost walked through ya..." Kojiro said as Kaworu returned to   
the table.  
"Oh...Not really. I'm just coming down with something...yeah." Kaworu said as   
he reshuffled the cards.  
"Shinji and Rei are pretty close, hmm?" Kaworu asked after a moment.  
"Yeah...too bad I'm gonna get her first. nyuk nyuk." Kojiro took a swig from   
his 9th soda.  
"Hmm...don't be so sure..." Kaworu said as he dealt out the first hand.  
  
  
End Chapter 4.  
Next Chapter:"Karikaru Who?" 


	5. Brave New World 5

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION  
Brave New World  
  
  
Fanfiction by Raven Chaos  
Ravenkoruki@aol.com  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue me. (hey, writing the same disclaimer gets tiring).  
  
Chapter 5 recap: So far, we've met all 5 pilots; Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Kaworu,   
and Kojiro. Also, there's that guy Koruki who's been making their lives hell   
for the past week, what with sabotaging the VR training with an actual Angel,   
which Shinji totals by climbing into the plugless Eva 0.1 and summons the spirit   
of his mother to control the Eva, then after that, we find out Rei likes Shinji...   
(don't worry, I'm fixing Kojiro up with someone.) and now we discover Kojiro   
isn't Kojiro at all...who is he? And who was that voice that beckoned to him   
at Misato's?  
  
Chapter 5: Karikaru who?  
  
  
  
  
Scene: High School, lunchtime.  
  
  
"And so Shinji swerves around and delivers the dreaded nad-kick-of-death   
to the sonuvabitch and the bastard goes flying and KABOOM!" Kojiro said as he   
finished the story of the VR battle to a bunch of amazed schoolgirls.  
Shinji, Toji, and Kensuke sat back and marveled at how Kojiro could BS a   
bunch of perfectly smart women so easily.  
"So, Shinji...did it really happen that way?" Kensuke asked, pushing his   
glasses back onto his nose.  
"...I'm not sure...I...sort of...fell asleep." Shinji said, feeling kinda   
embarassed.  
"You fell Asleep?!" Toji scowled. "How could you fall asleep during an   
Angel attack?!"  
"I...It wasn't an Angel...At least we don't think so...it just sorta came   
into the system..." Shinji cowered from Toji.  
Kensuke pondered. "Then there must have been a virus in the system. Or even   
worse, NERV's been infiltrated and sabotaged."  
Shinji sighed. "Maybe..."  
Now the girls over yonder were 'ooh'ing and 'ah'ing. Shinji wondered what   
that moron Kojiro was doing now.  
"That guy is a disgrace to NERV..." Kensuke said.  
"Whatcha talkin' about? You'd be doing the same thing!" Toji punched Kensuke   
in the arm.  
"True...very true." The computer nerd grinned.  
"oh...by the way, Toji...Ritsuko wanted to know when you'll be returning to   
pilot." Shinji said.  
"...Ah, hell...My legs still kinda numb. I can't even feel my left hand...I   
dunno. I might be on compensation for some time." Toji groaned.  
"...Yeah right...but you still pick up a NERV paycheck every month." Kensuke   
grunted.  
Toji punched the nerd harder in the arm.  
  
  
The girls left as the bell rang and Kojiro sighed and laid down on a table   
with a soda in hand. Cherry Cola...necter of the gods.  
He laid there...stairing at the blue sky as a cable-train crossed overhead.   
He always wondered what would happen if it ever fell.  
He must have fallen asleep, because that annoying moment of memory blank   
occured. By now the sky was a deep orange. He opened his eyes and saw Rei, staring   
down at him.  
"...oh, Hi, Ayanami..." he grinned and sat up, taking a chug of his soda,   
which was disappointingly flat.  
"You slept through today's Synch Test..." Rei said.  
"What?!" Kojiro checked his watch. It was almost 6:00 pm!   
"Don't worry...I said you weren't feeling well today." She sat next to him.   
"Thanks...I owe ya one." Kojiro sighed in relief. "So, did I miss anything important?"  
"No..." she shook her head. "Just basic drills."  
The two sat in silence, watching the evening fall on the city.  
"Ayanami...uh...there's something I gotta tell ya..." Kojiro said, breaking   
the long silence.  
"Yes?" She turned to look at him.  
Kojiro hesitated, not finding the words to say it.  
  
"Come now, boy...it can't be that hard."  
  
  
The two switched there gaze to whoever had been watching them.  
  
Koruki leaned forword against the railing, admiring the city. Indeed, it did   
have a beauty to it.   
  
"...Can I help ya?! You kinda ruined the moment, pal." Kojiro said dryly.  
"...Actually...I think I can help you." Koruki turned to face them. "There is   
much we can do to help each other, in fact."  
"...How do you know Kojiro?" Rei asked, narrowing her eyes.  
Koruki arched a brow and chuckled. "Kojiro? Who is Kojiro? I'm talking to this lad."  
"And his name is Kojiro. State your business with us." Rei almost growled.  
"...His name is not 'Kojiro', little girl...and my business is with him strictly,   
so do be a good girl and leave us." Koruki said with a hint of mockery in his voice.  
"I will not."  
Koruki grinned again. "Well, I suppose one other pilot can learn the truth...eh,   
Karikaru?"  
Kojiro looked at Koruki oddly. "What did you call me?"  
"I called you by your name...Karikaru."  
  
  
Rei suddenly fell. "...Kojiro.....my head..."  
Kojiro suiddenly felt pings of immense pain shoot through his head.  
Darkness fell.  
  
  
  
Rei awoke in a room of darkness, Kojiro laying next to her.  
"Kojiro-kun...?" she called out.  
"I'm right here..." He sat up, rubbing his head. "Where are we?"  
  
"Welcome to the Abyss, children." Koruki appeared.  
  
"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Kojiro growled.  
  
"No no, kid. It's what you want..." Koruki grinned at them.  
  
"...I don't understand what's going on..." Rei said.  
  
"Of course not...Humans can only handle so much. That is why we're in   
darkness." Koruki spread his arms, as is motioning to something in the pitch blackness.   
  
"Alright then...explain..." Kojiro said, standing.  
  
"By all means..." Koruki grinned and turned his back to them.  
  
"In the beginning, there were Humans...they lived in perfect harmony...But they   
weren't content with just that...their own lives. They wanted more...so, they created us..."  
"Us?" Kojiro asked.  
"We, the children of Lillith..." Koruki said.  
"...Adam's first wife?" Rei inquired.  
  
Koruki continued. "We were from Lillith a long time ago, before the documentation   
known as history began, when Lillith left Adam and took shelter with the humans that   
would come later. From her, we, the truly devine were born, and we walked the earth,   
knowing we were stronger, but with no way to prove out dominance, or even a way to   
gather ourselves togethor. But now...Now we have the Angels...and the Evangelion   
Androids...oh, how our predessecors have faired."  
"Get to the point." Kojiro was growing impatient.  
  
"Join us, Karikaru...Join us and lead us...For you are the one we need...A   
true child of Lillith." Koruki stared Kojiro straight in the eye.  
"I am not this Karikaru guy! My name is Kojiro!" Kojiro hissed.  
"...Think about it, Karikaru...NERV is using you...using you against us, your   
true family. Your brothers and sisters."  
"No...I don't believe you..." Kojiro shook his head.  
"You cannot deny it, Karikaru! How long have you been in the shell of a child?   
What became of the man from my past? The legendary warrior Karikaru? You are lying   
to yourself!"  
"Stop it! I don't know what the hell you're talking about!!" Kojiro shouted.  
"...Stop lying to yourself and open your eyes!" Koruki said.  
Rei stood away from them, trying to see in the darkness. Only the shadow   
around them could be seen, as if her eyes could not understand what lay beyond them.   
Where were they?  
"This is not real, Kojiro." She said softly, but audibly.  
Both men's eyes centered themselves on the azure haired one.  
"...This is not real, what it is around us." she looked around her. "We need   
to wake up, Kojiro-kun."  
"Don't listen to her, Karikaru! Your place is here, with your kind! In time   
you will understand!" Koruki said.  
"Kojiro-kun...it's time to wake up. Let's go home."  
"No! You are home! This is your home!"  
"...I don't know anymore..." Kojiro hung and shook his head slowely. "I just   
don't know anymore..."  
"...Trust what you do know, Kojiro-kun." Rei said softly. "Let's go home..."  
  
  
How he had woken up in his bed is a mystery. It was dark, and he was afraid   
that he was still back there, with that maniac. He forced himself up and stopped   
in Rei's room. When he saw her sleeping peacefully, he was convinced he was home.   
Where he belonged. He smiled to himself and returned to his bed.  
  
  
Next Morning...  
  
  
"...So, this guy said that the 7th's name was in reality Karikaru and not   
Kojiro." Fyutski nodded to himself as he listened to Rei's report.  
"Yes sir. The 7th Child seemed very shocked by the ordeal, as if he did not   
really know we had not really left the school area at all. After I had convinced   
him that it was not real, but an illusion created by this man, I regret to say I   
did not get his name. The 7th collapsed. The man disappeared after that." Rei   
finished her report.  
Commander Ikari sighed as he took this in. Some new force was muscling in.   
Perhaps one of the old man's hired guns had ulterior motives? Could the 7th still   
be trusted?  
"And where is Kojiro now?" Ikari asked.  
"He is staying at home for today. I think it best that he rests." Rei said.  
  
  
  
At Kojiro and Rei's apartment...  
  
Kojiro sat at the kitchen table, absently letting a pen in his hand travel   
around a notepad as he stared out the window. The previous days event had triggered   
events for him that seemed almost like a distant daydream. Karikaru...a name that   
was almost vaguely familiar, and not just from the stock and store of memories from   
yesterday.  
Almost as if he knew the name well. He just couldn't understand anymore.  
What if he was the guy that weirdo said he was? Something about being trapped   
inside a childs shell. Was he truly something else?  
He sighed and hung his head. His eyes drifted to the notepad he had been idly   
doodling on. Among the scribbles on the notepad was the image of a legless figure   
crucified on a cross. Where the legs were supposed to be were tiny little strands,   
like millions of tiny legs. The head was bald, wth five eyes within a triangular shape.  
He had never seen it, but he knew. This was Lillith. Somehow, he knew what   
it looked like. Where it was now. Something beckoned to him from within. Beckoned   
him to come to it.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
  
Shinji meandered by himself outside. He didn't really know where he was at all,   
but he didn't care right now. Thoughts of what had happened between Rei and himself   
dominated his thoughts. The way it all happened so quickly. It was strange. No one   
had ever scted like that towards him in his life.  
He looked at his watch. Almost 7:00pm. Misato was going to hit the roof when he   
got back. Either that or she'd be passed out at the table. Either way wouldn't be that  
out of the ordinary.  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
Shinji turned around. Had someone called his name? No one in particular was   
even walking along the same sidewalk he was. Maybe his head was playing tricks on   
him again. It wasn't that uncommon.  
  
"...Time is almost out...hurry, Shinji...Hurry..."  
  
"Who's there?!" Shinji said aloud. No one answered. He really must be out of   
his gourd, he thought. He turned on his heels and quickly began heading for home.  
  
From afar, she watched him. It had to be him who was chosen. It had to be.   
She had watched him so many times, destroying those who came for her, to take her back.   
Her time was running out. Soon, they would come for her.  
"Please, Shinji...Hurry..." Lillith pleaded in her mind.  
  
  
End chapter 5.  
Next chapter: True Colors and Revelation.  



End file.
